


never see the end of the road (While you're traveling with me)

by Deathlessdeath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-road trip, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, non famous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlessdeath/pseuds/Deathlessdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Au, Louis, Liam and Zayn take a road trip. They meet Harry nd Niall along the way, confusion ensues )</p>
            </blockquote>





	never see the end of the road (While you're traveling with me)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you can enjoy this, i apologize if its not to your standards. Im sorry this was rushed. I was quite unable to write most of the time. if you arent pleased. Just contact me and i will write you a better one!

the first thing Liam noticed, is that the diner smells alot like maple syrup and cigar smoke. Its a tiny little place on the side of the highway. With wooden tables and wooden walls. the analog clock reads 9:30 am and Louis pointed out a deer head on wall closest to the door, in which Zayn sprinted away from quick. They all took a seat in the chair farthest away from the door. The sun shined on their table, and lit up the place.

"There's nothing good here, Except maybe eggs, toast and bacon" Louis spoke up as him and zayn glanced at the menu. The water on their table untouched as Liam looked around the place, he felt sick to be here and the general atmosphere looked dingy, and sketchy but they needed to eat and it was the only place close enough to them.

"what about some pancakes, get a short stack each. saves money. Maybe Louis could suck one of them off for free drinks" Zayn commented, as Louis punched his arm and proceeded to fight him. Liam laughed at the joke, still nervous about the place but he needed to relax. They had decided to take a drive around the usa, like a road trip of sorts. All Louis idea which Zayn wasn't opposed to, he got to do his art. Liam wasn't opposed to the idea himself, he just found the thought that they slept in the back of the van on one mattress to be creepy, but he got roped into the drive and here they are. Liam believes it to be nebraska but as a british man, he barely knows his home country.

"What can i get you fine gentlemen, My name is Harry" A waiter spoke up, he sounded albeit british like the three of them. Maybe a cheshire man, liam thought as he looked up at him. He had long brown hair, with loose curls. His eyes forest green and plump lips that looked like he had lip gloss on them. He looked to be about twenty and had on a flannel shirt with black jeans that made his legs look awfully long and lovely.

"Liam order!" he faintly heard Louis yell at him, or maybe zayn. He snapped out of his trance and blushed before he picked up a menu. The hot waiter laughed at Liam's reaction. Even his laugh was amazing, Liam thought as he settled on plain eggs.

" Thats an eggcelent choice, liam. So two short stack pancakes for louis and zayn and plain eggs for liam. Coming right up" Harry repeated, before he ran off to the back. Louis laughed before he faced his friend. Liam glared at him and turned to face Zayn, who quirked an eyebrow at liam before he looked at Harry who was in the kitchen, next to a blond haired bloke.

"Zayn, my good friend. I think our young one Liam here, is enamored by Harry" Louis joked, and sipped at his water. Zayn nodded in agreement, and leaned closer to Liam.

"Liam, we get it, its been awhile since you got laid, and if you want. I can set up you and Harry" Zayn spoke, the playfulness in his voice was there but Liam knew the two of them were serious. Liam merely laughed it off as Harry returned with their breakfasts, and gave them to the three of them. Liam eyed Louis, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Say Harry?" Louis asked, the smile on his face wide as he looked up at the other boy. Liam was so close to strangling him. Louis looked at Liam and laughed before returned to ask Harry his question. Harry nodded, and pulled a chair next to them.

"you seem like a really cool guy, and i feel like the three of us could use a fourth member, in our squad. So me and my pal Zayn here, were wondering, if you would like to join us three on a little road trip across america." Louis finished his question and Liam was really about to get up and strangle his best friend to death. He just asked a complete stranger, a beautiful complete stranger on to a road trip with them without Liam's consent.

"Louis, what if he burns our car down in our sleep, and we all die because of him" Liam blurted out. Harry turned towards him before he looked down. The whole table silent. God, now Liam looked and felt like an asshole. He didnt even mean to be that rude.

"Harry, don't worry. Zayn hasn't even burned our car down in our sleep and Zayn is the worst with everything"

"hey! thats awfully rude Louis" Zayn said, as he punched Louis in the arm which resulted in the two of them play fighting again. Harry laughed, his head picked up. He glanced at Liam with a soft look on his face, before he stood up. The two guys looked at him, as they waited for their answer.

"yeah sure, i'll come just" He paused, and looked niall and turned back to the group "can my friend come along?" louis shrugged and Zayn nodded. Liam gave no response. How can his friends just let a complete stranger into their trip with no qualms about their personal safety, but what has been done, has been done. Harry ran off to get his stuff. Louis and Zayn are in their own little flirty headspace with one another and here is liam. Worried like the woirrier he is.  
He contemplates his options, take the car, run off with louis and zayn. He decides against it however. He felt the intense watch louis and Zayn have over him.

***  
"Jesus, why is it so damn hot?!" Niall spoke up as they drove off the car . The radio played some indie song that was popular as Louis drove the car with zayn right beside him. Which left liam right beside Harry and Niall in the back.

"Thats because you are far back Niall, sorry about that" Zayn responded as he turned to face him. Liam glared at him as Harry bobbed his head to the song. Zayn chuckled before he turned to face the front again

"Payno, don't be cranky mate"

"Im not cranky, annoyed yes, cranky no"

"same shit, are you mad that we let a certain someone ride along"

Liam stayed quiet and looked over at Harry. He couldn't deny that he was handsome and if it was normal circumstances, Liam would have had him pinned to the bed under him, but these were Louis and Zayn's circumstances and Liam didn't agree with them. Harry glanced over, before he turned to face the window once more. For a split second, Liam feels a pang of guilt. It passases over and he huffed, as he sank deeper into the car seat.

"next time if you all want to talk about me, go outside please.spare me" Niall joked, the car turned from silence to full of laughter. 

"what time is it?" Harry spoke for the first time they ever entered the car with all five of them. Liam shrugged and tapped Louis to tell him the time.

"s'about just a quarter past 12. why you ask Harry?" Louis replied, as he turned the car around a corner

"should we stop for lunch anytime soon, or maybe a motel" Harry suggested. Liam scoffed slightly, and earned a look from the rest of the boys as louis shrugged at Harry's suggestion

"Not a bad idea if i'm honest. Zayn can you spot a motel in any distance?" Louis asked the raven haired boy beside him who pointed towards the one that approached them. comfort motel, the sign read with a bed under it. Louis pulled over the car and parked it, as he turned to face the others

"we are only staying for a night, Liam, can you get my wallet from out of my backpack and get my backpack for me" Liam nodded at the command and passed louis his stuff as they all exited the car, and made their ways towards the front door. Liam noticed Harry moved towards zayn's side as they made their ways in. Louis walked up to the counter to get them a couple of rooms. Liam looked around the motel. It didnt look as sketchy as he thought it would be . In fact the only sketchy part about this whiole trip was Harry's pressence. He stood there absent mindedly. and liam observed him. He was quite good looking, he knew that but it just became clearer to him the amazing features Harry did have

"Harry with Liam, Me with zayn and Niall" Louis said handing out everyone's keys. Liam groaned and glared at Louis

"Im not rooming with Harry!"

"Why?" Louis asked, everyone looking at at Liam. who looked around the room.

"Im just so paranoid to share a room with someone i dont know! he could be a fucking pyscho!" Liam yelled out, Harry blinked at him. His smile turned into a frown as he snatched his key. Everyone looked at Liam. He felt like an major asshole and he was one too. He sighed and took his key, and made his way towards his room. and closed the door. Harry was on the bed, and blinked away the tears. Liam sighed and sat beside him

"listen, im sorry. I didnt mean to be rude" Was all Liam could muster up to say to him before he went to his own bed to relax. Harry turned over towards Liam before he sighed and relaxed. He liked Liam, he found him handsome but yet Liam wouldn't give him the time of day. he groaned and flopped on to his be. and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***  
Harry's going to tell him, he's going to blurt it out and run away, he walked up to the boy who stood among the trees. Harry took a deep breath and muttered out a hi, in which Liam replied with an equally confused hi back. Harry exhaled before he spoke

"Maybe i'm just confused Liam, maybe, but i want to be with you, i want to be the one to make you smile, to make you laugh, i mean maybe i know that you dislike me and I dont know why you hate me, but im-

Liam kissed him, something he wanted to do forever. The feel of Harry's plump lips on his, Liams arms wrapped around Harry's waist as he pulled him in close. the kiss turned from innocence to sexual in minutes. Liams Hands on Harry's ass and Harry's hands worked furiously to get Liam's pants unbuttoned. After many tries, he manages them opened. Harry pulled them down along with his boxers. Liam's cock half hard as Harry got on his knees. He spat on his hands before he moved his hand slow on Liam's cock, and looked up at him. Liam bit his lip and nodded for him to continue. Harry moved his hand at a moderate pace before he put his mouth on Liam's cock. as he licked around the head , and he bobbed his head up and down. Liam moaned, his hands tangled in Harry's hair as Harry took more of Liam's cock down his throat.

"Fuck so good" Liam pulled harder on Harry's hair. Harry went fast and bobbed faster. Liam's toes curling as he pulled harder on Harry's hair. A warm feeling pooled in his stomach and he came down Harry's throat, as he panted. Harry pulled off and looked at him, before he ran away. Liam looked around, he couldn't even think. Did that just happen. Liam breathed out and leaned back against the wall confused.

 

***  
"He's ignoring me Louis what do i do?" Harry asked Louis for advice, the latter of which was laid out on the grass with sunglasses on his eyes. Louis turned to look at Harry before he stood up and sighed

"Liam is a strange one, trust me, he wants you maybe even more than you want him, he's just silly, now run off, and get your boy" Louis pushed him towards the car, Liam sat in the back, his phone idly twirled in his hands as he swung his legs over the cars edge. Even mundane things liam made looks so lovely, no matter what it was what. Liam had model good looks and Harry was surprised he wasnt one already. He took a seat beside him, the two of them sat in silence for minutes.

"So?"

"so" liam replied, he looked up at Harry who he was infatuated with. The two of their hearts beaten out of their chest.

"About us, what are we?"

"What are we to you Harry" liam asked, and Harry has to pause for a second. He knows how he feels about liam, but what is liam to him.  
maybe we can try being together, i get it, complete strangers, different lives, but nothing says we can't try?" Harry suggested as they watch the sun set in front of them. Liam nodded before he faced Harry, and smiled at the beautiful boy in front of him. They were sat in the trunk of the car, their legs hanged off the side off of the side. Liam's heart beated a thousand beats per minute, as he felt Harry intertwine their fingers together.

"Id love to try"  
***  
"Not so great at making fires, if i'm honest, just throw wood together and call it a day" Louis commented as he put the logs around the fire for the rest of them to sit on. Liams arm wrapped around Harry's waist who roasted marshmallows over the heat, and passed one to Liam who took one gladly. Liam looked over at Louis and zayn. Louis was sat in Zayn's lap as Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis waist. Liam kind of expected them to get together. Louis always confided in Zayn and Zayn always loved having heart to hearts with Louis. immature people who find the most maturity in each other. They say opposites attract but that wasn't true for zayn and Louis, but who really cared.

Louis gave zayn a kiss before he turned towards liam and Harry who couldn't keep their hands off each other. They all sat around the campfire, Niall off in his world as he told a story to the group. But liam could only focus on Harry. Wonderful Harry, who gives awesome advice, superb blow jobs and is the most understanding boyfriend Liam could think of. Deep in his heart, he knew he'd eventually have to let Harry go back to his life in nebraska, and Liam off to university in new york, but just for this minute, this moment in time, His best friends are around him, his boyfriend is with him. He doesn't need to worry tonight.

The stars shone bright on the five of them as they continue their stories, and in that moment, liam thought, everything is alright.

FIN


End file.
